Lost Sister
by ChocholateCaramel
Summary: Harrietta, Harry dan Harianna adalah saudara kembar. Tapi, mereka mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda. Harrietta yang dianggap pahlawan, selalu diperhatikan oleh orang tua mereka. Sementara Harry dan Harianna? Terlupakan. Hingga si bungsu Harianna mengetahui suatu hal dan meninggalkan rumah. Hati si bungsu sudah beku dan hanya satu yang bisa menghangatkan. Draco Malfoy.
1. P R O L O G

Kehidupanku ini adalah kesalahan.

Semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahan.

Apa yang aku lihat adalah kesalahan.

Salju yang tersangkut pada rambut adalah kesalahan.

Daun yang gugur adalah kesalahan.

Pasir pantai yang membara adalah kesalahan.

Bunga sakura yang gugur adalah kesalahan.

Angin yang berhembus adalah kesalahan.

Hujan yang turun adalah kesalahan.

Semua yang aku kakatan, yang aku rasakan ini adalah kesalahan.

Apakah, perasaan ku padamu adalah kesalahan?

Apakah mencintaimu adalah kesalahan?

Mungkin kesalahan terbesar itu adalah, ketika mencintai dan tak berani mengungkapkan. Pada akhirnya berujung penyesalan.

A/N :

Sumpah, ini prolog yang sangat gaje :v

Mohon dimaklumi, ini fic pertama aku. Tunggu chapter selanjutnyaa *

Love,

Chocholate Caramel


	2. 1 Gadis yang terlupakan

Hari ini, tanggal 31 Juli. Hari yang istimewa baginya dan dua saudara kembarnya. Gadis kecil itu tidak merasa begitu. Harianna Lily Potter namanya, putri bungsu dari pasangan James Potter dan Lily Potter.

Gadis yang lebih suka dipanggil Hara, justru terlihat murung di hari ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya, ia memang selalu murung setiap harinya. Lagi pula, orang tuanya lebih memperhatikan kakak sulungnya, Harrietta Lyli Potter.

Ia dan Harry James Potter, kakak laki-lakinya, dianggap tidak pernah muncul di dunia ini. Hanya karena kakak sulungnya itu lolos dari sihir hitam You-Know-Who, ia perlakukan istimewa.

Padahal, mereka bertiga lahir di hari yang sama. Mereka bertiga memiliki warna mata yang sama. Hanya saja, di dahi kakak sulungnya itu terdapat bekas luka yang seperti sambaran petir. Tapi, apa karena itu ia harus diabaikan oleh keluarganya sendiri?

Hanya kakak laki-lakinya yang selalu memberinya perhatian. Disaat semua orang menganggapnya tidak ada, kakaknya itu masih memperdulikannya. Padahal, kakak laki-lakinya itu juga selalu diabaikan.

Hara sedang duduk di bawah pohon sendirian di belakang rumah. Ini tempat persembunyian yang sangat aman. Orang-orang tidak akan mencarinya kesana, karena memang mereka tidak mencarinya.

Lagi pula, ia menghilang sekalipun, orang-orang tidak akan menyadarinya. Hanya satu orang yang bisa menemukannya di sini, hanya satu dan itu adalah kakaknya.

"Kau tidak masuk?"

Suara itu tidak mengejutkan Hara. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Karena hanya satu orang yang bicara padanya dengan kasih sayang itu.

Hara menggeleng, "Tidak. Lagi pula, aku tidak dibutuhkan di sana."

Harry duduk di samping Hara, "Tapi ini hari ulang tahunmu, di sana juga pesta ulang tahunmu."

Ya benar, ini hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Dan pesta ulang tahun di sana jelas bukan miliknya. Itu hanya milik Harrietta, kakak sulungnya.

"Itu pesta kakak juga."

Harry membelai surai kecoklatan itu, "Kakak akan merayakannya kalau kau juga di sana."

Hara menatap kakaknya, dua pasang mata emerald itu saling bertemu. Akhirnya, Hara menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Kakak duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

Harry mengangguk, beranjak meninggalkan adik tersayangnya.

"Siapa yang kau temui di sana?"

Harry sangat mengenal suara itu, suara sahabatnya, Draco Malfoy. Harry tersenyum simpul, "Seseorang yang mirip denganku tapi kau tidak mengenalnya."

Harry berjalan melewati Draco yang masih berpikir. Akhirnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebalik pohon.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis bersurai kecoklatan. Mata emerald dan iris kelabu itu saling bertemu.

Tanpa Draco sadari, ia telah terjebak dalam pesona sang gadis. Perasaan yang tak wajar untuk anak tujuh tahun seperti dirinya.

"Kau siapa?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Draco.

Hara tersenyum miris, "Hara, Harianna Potter."

Draco terkejut, ia tidak pernah tahu jika sahabatnya itu memiliki adik perempuan.

"Aku paham kau pasti terkejut. Orang-orang di luar sana, hanya mengenal Harrietta Potter sang pahlawan. Bukan diriku yang tidak pernah dianggap di dunia ini."

Ucapan Hara mengembalikan kesadaran Draco. Draco duduk di samping Hara, "Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?"

Hara menatapnya lagi, "Karena yang aku katakan itu adalah kebenaran."

Draco semakin terpesona. Tidak perlu waktu lama, mereka menjadi teman baik. Dan sejak hari itu, mereka selalu bertemu di belakang rumah keluarga Potter.

Lost Sister

Chapter 1 : Gadis yang Terlupakan

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

Story by ChocholateCaramel

Warning : OC(s), OOC, twin Harry, typo(s)

Happy Reading

"Draco, son. Mum ingin bertanya padamu."

Narcissa bertanya pada putra tunggalnya itu. Draco mengangguk, "Tentu saja, mum."

"Kenapa, kau jadi sering keluar rumah?"

Draco bingung harus menjawab. Tidak mungkin ia bilang menemui gadis yang disukainya.

"Err ..itu."

Narcissa tersenyum geli melihat putranya yang salah tingkah. Sebenarnya, kemarin ia melihat putranya bicara dengan seorang gadis yang belum pernah dia lihat. Bukan hanya kemarin, hari-hari sebelumnya juga. Draco seperti sedang bercanda dengan gadis yang sama setiap harinya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak masalah." Narcissa mengacak-acak rambut pirang platina milik putranya.

Lalu melangkah meninggalkan Draco. Tapi sebelum itu, ia memanggil Draco.

"Draco."

"Yes, mum?" balas Draco.

"Katakan pada gadis yang selalu kau temui, kalau kau tidak bisa menemuinya seminggu kedepan. Ingat, kita akan pergi ke Jepang lusa."

Draco terkejut, bagaimana ibunya bisa tahu? Ia dapat merasakan pipinya memanas.

Ibunya sudah tahu kebiasaannya itu?

"Kau akan pergi ke Jepang?"

Draco mengangguk. Ia dapat melihat kekecewaan di mata Hara.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hara mengangguk, "Tidak masalah, pergilah. Asal di hari ulang tahunku, kau akan menemuiku."

Draco mengangguk, ia ingat benar hari ulang tahun Hara. Karena saat itu, ia pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis di depannya.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin pergi ke Jepang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco memastikan.

Hara mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Itu salah satu impianku."

"Apa kau ingin aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu?"

Hara memandang Draco, "Tidak. Cukup kau berjanji kalau kita akan bertemu lagi, itu sudah cukup."

Draco tertawa, ekspresi yang sangat langka untuk seorang Malfoy. Dan Hara menyukai yaaa Draco. "Tentu saja! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Hara ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

Dari kejauhan, Narcissa ikut tersenyum melihat putranya yang tersenyum. Ia yakin, gadis yang bersama Draco saat ini mampu membawa pengaruh baik untuk Draco. Narcissa juga dapat melihat, kalau putranya itu memiliki perasaan spesial untuk gadis itu.

Ah, ia ingin segera mengenalnya.

Hara tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum hari ini, dan itu membuat Harry heran dengan tingkah adiknya itu. Hari ini, hari ulang tahunnya. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah merasa begitu senang seperti saat ini.

Bukan karena besok hari ulang tahunnya, melainkan Draco yang akan menemuinya besok. Ia tidak menginginkah hadiah-hadiah yang orang-orang berikan pada kakak sulungnya, karena ia punya hadiah lebih indah dari semua itu.

Dan Hara pastikan, kakak sulungnya itu tidak akan mendapatkah hal yang ia dapat nanti.

Di luar sana, persiapan pesta sudah di mulai. Hara tetap tidak ingin turun, tetapi Harry memaksanya. Jadilah, sekarang ia menatap bosan pada pesta yang ramai ini. Melihat anak-anak itu mengelilingi kakak sulungnya. Sementara dirinya berada di sudut ruangan dan sibuk mencari. Mencari keberadaan orang dirindukannya.

Padahal pestanya masih besok, tapi tamu sudah berdatangan hari ini. Setelah benar-benar merasa bosan, Hara melangkahkan kaki menuju gudang.

Tempat yang terlupakan. Ruangan pengap dan minim pencahayaan. Tapi, ini adalah ruangan kesayangan Hara. Di tempat ini, dunia adalah miliknya sendiri. Menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan, tanpa harus merasakan rasa iri.

Di sinilah dirinya sekarang. Berdiri di depan cermin yang sudah usang. Sinar mentari menerobos masuk dan menimpa wajah cantik itu. Ia tersenyum. Andai saja dia tahu, jika senyum itu dapat membuat siapapun terpesona.

Lalu apa yang dia lakukan di depan cermin ini? Dia akan menari dan bernyanyi dengan pelan. Menyanyikan lagu milik idola favoritnya. Idola yang membuatnya sangat ingin pergi ke Jepang.

Ia terus menari, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Hara mengakhiri tariannya.

Suara tepuk tangan yang menggema itu mengalihkan perhatian Hara. Seorang pria seusia ayahnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Hara merasakan dadanya bergetar. Sebelum ini, tidak ada yang tersenyum seperti itu padanya, kecuali Harry dan Draco.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

Hara merasa ragu untuk menjawab, namun akhirnya ia menjawab juga. "Hara, Harianna Potter."

Pria itu tampak terkejut dan Hara sudah menduga reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan.

"Nah, Hara. Nama uncle, Severus Snape. Kau bisa memanggil uncle Sev."

Tapi Hara tidak ingin memanggilnya seperti itu dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau? Lalu kau memanggilku apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, wajah Hara mendongak. "Dad ... bolehkah?"

Wajah Severus menatap Hara dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dan ia sudah sangat menyayangi gadis di depannya.

Severus mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Senyum Hara mengembang. Wajahnya bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta padanya. Severus dapat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah polos itu. Ia membelai surai kecoklatan milik Hara.

Gadis yang dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

Pagi harinya, Hara terbangun karena suara ribut dari luar. Hari ini pesta ulang tahunnya dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, pemandangan yang didapatnya sangat menyesakkan. Di seberang sana, kakak sulungnya mendapat kasih sayang yang belum pernah Hara dapatkan.

"Menyedihkan," gumam Hara.

Langkah Hara terhenti saat mendengar percakapan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Aku dengar, Harrietta Potter memiliki dua saudara kembar."

Salah satu dari mereka tampak terkejut, "Eh. Benarkah?"

"Paling hanya gosip saja, kita bahkan tidak pernah melihat mereka."

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa, Hara melangkah menuju lantai paling atas. Ruangan yang belum pernah dia kunjungi. Tempat silsilah keluarga Potter.

Mata emerald itu menatap nanar pada silsilah di depannya. Ia bisa lihat namanya di sana. Sayangnya, nama itu tercoret. Hara tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui maksudnya.

Dia, Harianna Lily Potter, bukanlah seorang Potter. Lalu, dia ini siapa? Untuk apa tinggal di sini? Dia tidak menyalahkan kakak sulungnya, tapi dia menyalahkan dirinya yang sudah terlahir di dunia ini.

Hara mengambil pisau yang ada di sudut ruangan. Merusak nama yang terukir di silsilah itu. Merusak nama yang sudah dicoret itu. Pisau itu mengenai jari tangan Hara, darah yang keluar dengan deras itu tak dihiraukannya.

Mengenai lantai dan membuat noda permanen di sana. Hara menancapkan pisau itu pada silsilah tepat pada namanya.

"Aku ini, sangat menyedihkan."

Dengan tekad yang matang, Hara berjalan menjauh dari silsilah keluarga Potter. Berjalan menuju kamar dan mengambil selembar kertas. Menuliskan sesuatu di sana dengan darahnya yang mengalir.

Meletakkan suratnya di pohon belakang, langkahnya lurus ke depan. Memasuki hutan gelap dan tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang. Berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan.

Mungkin ini akhir kisah hidupnya? Rasanya, sangat menyedihkan.

Lost Sister

*TBC*

A/N :

Halo semuanya. Ini fic pertama aku, jadi mohon bantuannya. Review di tunggu *

Love,

Chocholate Caramel


	3. 2 Pesta dan Kehilangan

Narcissa ikut tersenyum melihat wajah putranya. Draco sangat bersemangat hari ini, dan Narcissa tahu alasannya. Ia juga sudah tahu siapa gadis yang selalu putranya temui. Draco juga bercerita tentang ketidakadilan yang dialami Hara.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali, son."

Lucius yang berada di sana merasa heran. Tidak biasanya putranya itu terlihat bersemangat seperti ini. Narcissa menyahut, "Kau akan segera tahu, Lucius."

Saat ini, mereka sedang dalam perjalan menuju kediaman Potter. Mereka diundang untuk ikut merayakan. Walaupun tanpa diundang pun, Draco akan datang diam-diam.

Kediaman Potter sangat ramai hari ini. Mata Draco mencari-cari keberadaan Hara.

"Di mana Hara?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Orang-orang dewasa yang berada di sana mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Draco. Draco bertanya sekali lagi, "Di mana Hara?"

"Paling dia sedang bermain di kamar atau di gudang. Biarkan saja dia, nikmati saja pestanya." James menjawab dengan wajah tidak peduli.

Draco tidak menggubris ucapan James. Dia melihat Harry yang terlihat bingung dan khawatir. Draco menghampirinya dan langsung bertanya, "Di mana Hara?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi dia tidak ada di manapun."

Narcissa mengampiri Draco, matanya melihat jejak darah di lantai. "Darah apa ini?"

Draco dan semua orang yang ada di sana mengalihkan pandangan. Mengamati jejak darah yang menuju kamar ... Hara? Firasat Draco jadi tidak enak. Ia berlari menuju kamar Hara. Membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci.

Jejak darah itu berhenti di depan meja belajar milik Hara. Saat itu juga, Draco dapat melihat bayangan Hara yang menangis seorang diri di sudut kamar.

Satu-satunya tempat yang dapat ia pikirkan adalah pohon di kebun belakang. Maka, dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari. Berharap gadis yang ingin dia temui itu ada di sana.

Sayangnya, harapan Draco tidak terkabul. Hara tidak ada di sana, namun ada sepucuk surat di sana. Ia segera mengambilnya dan membacanya. Draco mendadak beku setelah membacanya. Surat yang di tulis dengan tinta merah, tunggu, ini tinta merah atau ... darah?

Segera, ia berlari mendekati orang tuanya dan menunjukkan surat yang dia temukan. "Hara menulis ini?" tanya Narcissa dan Draco mengangguk.

Narcissa membacanya dan tercekat.

Dear Draco

Jika kau membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah pergi jauh. Sepertinya janjimu waktu itu tidak bisa kau tepati. Aku tidak mengerti harus menulis apa, yang jelas, aku menyanyangimu. Kepada kak Harry juga tentunya. Oh, dengan seorang pria yang baik padaku waktu itu.

Kau tahu Draco, aku merasa hidupku ini adalah kesalah. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak dilahirkan, mungkin seharusnya aku mati waktu itu.

Boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu? Ambil tumpukan buku di kamarku. Itu untukmu, jangan biarkan orang lain membacanya sekalipun mereka memaksa. Cerita yang belum selesai itu, tolong kau lanjutkan untukku.

Mungkin hanya itu. Satu lagi, jangan bunuh dirimu sendiri setelah tahu aku pergi.

Sampai jumpa di keabadiaan nanti.

Harianna Lily (tanpa) Potter

Narcissa terhenyak, apa saja yang sudah dialami gadis itu?

Lost Sister

Chapter 2 : Pesta dan Kehilangan

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

Story by ChocholateCaramel

Warning : OC(s), OOC(s), Twin Harry, Typo(s)

Happy Reading

Draco melangkah menuju kamar Hara. Mengambil tumpukan buku yang diminta Hara. Ada tiga buku. Buku pertama, ini adalah buku diary Hara. Buku kedua adalah buku cerita yang ditulis tangan oleh Hara. Buku yang ketiga, hanya sebuah buku tua yang kosong.

Pada buku yang ketiga, terselip surat yang sudah sangat usang. Draco berpikir untuk membacanya di rumah nanti. Yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini adalah buku diary milik Hara.

Saat membuka halaman pertama, tertulis di sana Hara's book. Pada halaman selanjutnya, ia tahu kalau buku ini sudah menampung curhatan Hara sejak usianya enam tahun.

Saturday, 1 Agustus

Dear Diary

Kemarin, di hari ulang tahunku, seseorang memberikanku buku ini. Seorang perempuan yang cantik sekali. Dia bilang, ini hadiah darinya. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang memberikanku hadiah, bahkan orang tua ku tidak pernah memberikannya.

Dia bilang, kalau dirinya dari Jepang dan dia adalah seorang idol. Aku tidak mengerti apa itu idol, tapi aku sangat ingin pergi ke Jepang. Mungkin juga menjadi seorang idol, sama sepertinya.

Namanya, Sashi. Kalau aku tidak salah. Yang jelas, aku ingin menjadi orang yang hebat seperti kak Sashi.

Hara, 6th

Sekarang Draco tahu, alasan Hara yang ingin pergi ke Jepang. Matanya menatap sekeliling, kamar Hara yang sangat sederhana dan rapi. Draco tidak melihat satu mainan pun di sana.

Ruangan sederhana, tempat Hara menangis sendirian, tempat Hara menjauh dari keramaian, tempat Hara menyimpan semua kepedihan.

Mendadak, rasa bersalah muncul di benak Draco. Seandainya saja, dia tidak meninggalkan Hara, sekarang gadis itu pasti sedang bersamanya. Harusnya dia tidak pergi meninggalkan Hara sendirian.

Tapi, semua itu hanya tinggal penyesalan saja. Karena sang gadis telah pergi entah kemana. Sendirian saja, sedang kedinginan dan lelah. Sendirian di suatu tempat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Hara terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia lelah. Lelah dengan takdir yang begitu kejam. Lelah dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya. Lelah dengan perasaan iri yang menyakitkan. Lelah untuk bersikap baik-baik saja. Lelah dengan dirinya yang terus hidup dalam penderitaan.

Ia ingin lupa. Melupakan hidup yang menyedihkan ini. Kalau boleh, ia ingin pergi dari kehidupan ini.

Memeluk lutut di bawah pohon lebat. Sendirian di dalam hutan. Suara geraman itu terdengar. Seekor singa yang sangat besar, 10 kali lebih besar dari singa pada umumnya. Singa itu menatap Hara.

Mata emerald dan mata singa itu saling bertemu. Membuat sang singa dapat melihat apa yang sudah dilalui Hara, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Orivia?"

Hara mencoba memanggil. Singa itu menatap Hara dan berbicara, "Kita punya luka yang sama."

"Kurasa begitu." Hara menundukkan kepalanya.

Singa itu tampak terkejut, gadis yang berdiri di depannya ini bisa mengerti apa yang dia katakan?

"Kau ... mengerti apa yang ku katakan?"

"Hah? Memangnya kau bicara ap-APA?!"

Hara sendiri baru menyadari kalau dia baru saja berbicara dengan singa! Seekor singa!

Sang singa berubah menjadi seekor kucing dan mendekat kepada Hara. Hara yang melihat itu semakin kaget dan bingung.

"K-kau berubah menjadi ... kucing?"

"Aku bisa berubah menjadi hewan apa saja." Hara terbengong mendengar jawaban itu.

"Hara," panggil Orivia, "bagaimana kalau kita saling mengikat?"

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?"

Mata Orivia menatap kedalam mata emerald milik Hara. Seolah bertelepati dengan tatapan. Menjawab semua pertanyaan yang terkumpul di benak Hara.

"Begitukah?" Orivia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu," kata Hara, "mari kita lakukan."

Semua orang di Godric Hollow tepatnya di kediaman Potter, dibuat gempar dengan menghilangnya Hara. Mereka mencari Hara di seluruh penjuru rumah. Hasilnya nihil, Harianna Lily Potter tidak ditemukan di manapun.

"Apa maksudnya kalian tidak bisa menemukannya?!"

Lily berteriak frustasi dengan hilangnya putri bungsunya.

Draco yang sedari tadi hanya memandang dengan tatapsn kosong mulai bicara, "Ini semua salah kalian!"

Semua perhatian orang-orang tertuju pada Draco yang menatap penuh amarah.

"Jika kalian tidak melupakan dia, Hara tidak akan pergi! DIA TIDAK AKAN PERGI! KALIAN TAHU ITU!"

Mendengar teriakan Draco, orang tua Hara menyadari sesuatu. Mereka telah melakukan kesalalah besar.

"Jika kalian menyadari kesedihan yang Hara rasakan. SEKARANG DIA PASTI ADA DI SINI! Dia pasti merasa bahagia, apalagi ini hari ulang tahunnya!"

Lily merasa terpukul, ia sadar selama ini dia selalu mengabaikan Hara.

"Tapi apa, dia bahkan tidak pernah kalian anggap ada! Kalian pasti hanya memikirkan ulang tahun putri sulung kalian! Kalian melupakan seorang gadis yang berharap mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sama! Gadis yang lahir di hari yang sama dengan putri sulung kalian!"

Draco tidak bisa membendung emosinya. Seluruh amarahnya dia keluarkan begitu saja.

"Apa yang pernah kalian berikan padanya selain penderitaan dan kesedihan?! Kalian itu orang tua macam apa?!"

Harry yang mengepalkan tangannya dalam diam. Semua yang Draco katakan adalah benar. Selama ini, adiknya itu selalu merasakan kesedihan. Walau pun dia bilang baik-baik saja, tapi dia selalu menyembunyikan kesedihan di balik senyuman.

Kebencian itu menyebar, dia benci kakaknya yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian. Dia benci orang tuanya yang selalu mengabaikannya dan adiknya, memberikan kesedihan dan membuat adiknya pergi. Dia benci Draco yang lebih berani dari dirinya yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Yang terpenting, dia benci dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang tidak bisa menghapuskan kesedihan adiknya. Dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik. Dirinya yang tidak bisa mencegah Hara meninggalkan rumah. Dia benci dengan semua kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Sementara itu, James dan Lily semakin tersadar. Kesalahan yang mereka lakukan ini terlalu besar. Kemungkinan untuk menebus kesalahan itu sangatlah kecil. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun, yang mereka lakukan di masa lalu tidak bisa mereka perbaiki.

Dan putri yang selama ini mereka lupakan, telah meninggalkan mereka. Di luar sana, sendirian saja. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Harrietta merasa sedih. Selama ini, dirinya jarang berbicara dengan adiknya itu. Tidak pernah menghiburnya. Padahal, ia sering melihat kesedihan di wajah adiknya itu.

Dirinya semakin terpukul, mengetahui alasan Hara pergi adalah karena perlakuan orang tuanya yang tidak adil. Meskipun orang lain tidak menyalahkannya, tapi dirinya tetap merasa bersalah. Hara, adiknya itu tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Rietta.

Sementara sosok lain di pesta itu ikut merasa terpukul. Dia, Severus Snape merasa terpukul. Padahal baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan Hara. Baru kemarin Hara memanggilnya Dad. Baru kemarin, dia ingin melindungi seseorang.

Sekarang dia tahu alasan Hara memanggilnya Dad. Dia sudah memberikan kesan seorang ayah pada Hara. Ia sadar, Hara juga menginginkan sosok ayah yang sesungguhnya dalam hidupnya. Hara juga menginginkan kasih sayang dan perhatian.

Dia tidak percaya, Lily dapat berbuat tidak adil seperti itu. Dia tidak percaya, bahwa cinta pertamanya itu telah berlaku tidak adil. Rasa hormat itu sirna sudah. Amarah itu kini dia rasakan. Mengukir dendam yang amat dalam.

Lily dan James Potter, kesalahan kalian ini telah membuat kehancuran kalian sendiri.

Lost Sister

*TBC*

A/N :

Chapter 2!!!

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan cerita abal ini. Kalian semua luar biasaa!! *peyuk*

Love,

ChoCaramel


	4. 3 Luka dan Penyesalan

Wednesday, 5 Agustus

Dear Diary

Aku merasa iri, semua orang selalu memperhatikan Harrietta. Aku tidak mau lihat. Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Akhirnya, aku hanya duduk menyendiri di pojokan kamar.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah menangis. Semakin lama menjadi semakin deras, lalu berubah menjadi senggukan.

Dunia ini jahat ya, apa kesalahan yang aku buat dikehidupanku yang dulu? Kenapa semua ini terasa menyedihkan.

Apa kematian terasa lebih baik?

Hara, 6th

Lost Sister

Chapter 3 : Luka dan Penyesalan

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

Story by ChocholateCaramel

Warning : OC(s), OOC(s), Twin Harry, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Hara merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Tapi, Hara menghiraukan saja dan tetap memeluk lututnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu, sudah berapa lamakah dia duduk di sini? Mau seberapa lama pun, dia tidak peduli dan tidak ingin peduli.

Pundaknya ditepuk sekali lagi. Sekarang, mau tidak mau, Hara mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menyipit, melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan. Hara melihat siluet orang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Hara? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar orang itu bertanya, Hara mulai meragukan kesadarannya. Dan pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar begitu saja, "Apa aku ada di surga? Atau justru di neraka?"

"Hara? Ayo kembali, semua mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

Hara menatap mata orang itu dengan pandangan kosong. Tanpa sadar, bulir bening jatuh melewati pipi Hara.

"Aku tidak mau kembali."

Orang itu mulai khawatir melihat Hara yang menangis. "Hara, jangan menangis. Semua baik-baik saja?"

Hara terus bergumam dalam tangisan.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kembali."

Hara menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Semua kenyataan itu terlihat sangat jelas dalam ingatannya.

"Aku tidak pernah dianggap. Aku benci mereka. Aku benci!" Hara mengatakannya begitu saja.

Melihat Hara yang menangis, orang itu menenangkannya. Memeluk Hara dan memberikan ketenangan.

"Tenanglah. Mereka tidak bisa menyakitimu, ada aku di sini."

Orang itu hanya bisa menatap iba pada Hara saat Hara menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia bergumam, "Aku harus membawanya pada Dumbledore."

Sampai saat ini, Hara belum juga ditemukan. Lily Potter merasa sangat frustasi saat mengingat kenyataan bahwa putri bungsunya menghilang. Selama tiga hari terakhir, ia sering meneriakkan nama putrinya.

Begitu menyakitkan saat mengingat bahwa mereka tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang pada Hara. Mereka tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah memberikan apapun untuk Hara.

Menerawang ke luar jendela, di mana putrinya sedang sendirian. Tanpa makanan dan minuman. Oh Lily, kenapa sekarang kau memikirkannya? Padahal saat dia berada di depanmu, kau bahkan tidak melirik kearahnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Lily menoleh. Melihat James dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukannya? Di mana putri kita?" James hanya diam dan menatap sendu istrinya itu. Tidak mampu untuk menjawab.

Lily mencengkeram bahu James, "Katakan James, di mana putri kita?"

James memeluk Lily, "Kita tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun, Lily."

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis dalam pelukan James, "Tidak James! Kau harus menemukannya! HARA!"

"Maaf, ku rasa ... kalian harus melihat ini." Sirius muncul di belakang mereka dan mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya.

Sirius membawa mereka menuju lantai paling atas, tempat silsilah keluarga Potter berada. Lily dan James tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sepertinya, Hara tidak hilang. Tapi, dia memang berniat pergi dari sini."

Di depan mereka, sebuah pisau menancap pada salah satu nama yang tercoret. Nama itu seolah dirusak dengan paksa. Di lantai, terdapat noda darah yang sudah mengering.

Sirius bicara lagi, "Jika dugaanku benar, Hara yang merusak namanya sendiri dan darah ini ... adalah darah Hara."

Lily jatuh tertunduk dan menangis, James dan Sirius mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang.

Dari luar, sepasang mata emerald mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka. Mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Harrietta Potter, melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan sedih dan menyesal.

Di ambang pintu, melihat sekeliling kamar. Banyak sekali mainan di sini. Hara, dia bahkan tidak pernah mendapat barang dari orangtuanya.

Ia menyesal dengan kepergian adik yang tidak sempat dia kenal. Mereka hampir tidak pernah bicara. Selama ini, apa yang sudah adiknya itu rasakan?

Tanpa sadar, Harrietta berlari menuju kamar Hara. Membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci. Melangkah masuk dan menatap nanar pada kamar yang tidak dihuni semalam tiga hari terakhir ini.

Kamar Hara begitu rapi dan sederhana. Di lantai, terdapat bercak darah. Harrietta yakin, kalau Hara sempat ke kamar sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Tidak! Hara tidak menghilang, tapi dia memang pergi dengan keinginannya sendiri. Ia masih tidak percaya, selama ini Hara sudah dicoret dari silsilah keluarga?

Memangnya, apa salah Hara? Apa yang Hara lakukan hingga tetua mencoret namanya dari silsilah keluarga? Harrietta tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang Hara rasakan saat mengetahui kebenaran itu.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Harrietta. Apa Hara merasa iri padanya? Apa Hara selalu merasa sedih? Apa Hara selalu menangis seorang diri? Apa Hara ... membenci dirinya?

"Akan aku jawab semua pertanyaanmu itu ... kakak."

Suara Harry yang dingin membuat Harrietta menoleh. Harry berdiri di depan pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu itu adalah, iya. Iya. Iya dan tidak," ucap Harry, "karena bagaimanapun juga, Hara tidak bisa membenci orang yang dia sayangi."

Harrietta terdiam.

"Kenapa ... kenapa kalian semua menyakiti adikku? Kenapa kalian membuat Hara pergi?!" Harry tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi.

"Tidak masalah kalau kalian hanya menyakiti aku, tapi kenapa harus adikku?!" Harry menatap Harrietta tajam, "Kau ...! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

Harry meninggalkan Harrietta yang mematung di tempatnya. Keheningan menyergapnya. Tapi dalam pikirannya, perkataan Harry terus menggema.

"Semua ini ... salahku?"

••

"Jadi ... kenapa kau membawanya kemari?"

Seorang pria berhidung bengkok dan menggunakan kacamata bulan separuh menatap gadis yang kini tertidur.

"Albus, aku menemukannya di tengah hutan yang tidak jauh dari Godric Hollow." Pria itu, Severus Snape menjawab.

Albus Dumbledore mengangguk, "Bukankah dia Harianna Potter? Aku dengar dia menghilang dan orang tuanya sedang mencarinya."

Severus mengangguk, "Itu benar. Tapi," pandangannya beralih pada wajah polos Hara, "kurasa dia tidak ingin kembali."

"Atau lebih tepatnya, gadis ini memang berniat untuk pergi?" Severus mengangguk lagi.

"Kurasa, gadis ini tidak mungkin menceritakan apa masalahnya. Jadi, aku akan melihat ingatannya."

Severus menyetujuinya, "Albus, apa kita harus membawanya pulang ke rumahnya?"

Albus tertawa, "Kita tidak bisa memutuskan, Sev. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa menentukannya."

••

Di Malfoy Manor, Draco terlihat murung. Berdiam diri di kamarnya sambil menatap buku harian milik Hara. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Hal itu membuat Narcissa kebingungan. Dibujuk seperti apapun juga, Draco tetap tidak menyentuh makanannya. Narcissa tahu, Hara begitu penting untuk putranya.

Sudah tiga hari sejak menghilangnya Hara, Narcissa sering mendengar Draco yang memanggil nama Hara dalam tidurnya.

Narcissa membuka pintu kamar Draco, menatap sendu putra semata wayangnya.

"Mom, semua ini salahku." Narcissa duduk di sebelah Draco, "Itu bukan salahmu, son."

"Itu salahku mom! Jika aku tidak pergi, aku pasti bisa menghentikan Hara!"

Narcissa mencoba menenangkan putranya, "Tidak son, Hara menghilang itu salahmu."

"Hara tidak menghilang, mom! Dia memang ingin pergi!"

Draco menangis dalam pelukan Narcissa. Penuh dengan rasa sesal yang menyesakkan dada, Draco akhirnya tertidur. Bukan pertama kalinya, Draco memanggil nama Hara dalam tidurnya.

"Hara ..."

••

Sudah empat hari, Hara tinggal bersama Severus. Hari ini, Severus membawa Hara untuk menemui Albus Dumbledore. Duduk berhadapan dengan Albus dengan tatapan polos.

"Hara, apa kau tidak ingin kembali?" Albus bertanya.

Hara menggeleng, "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kembali, sir."

Albus menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Setelah meminta Hara bermain di luar, Albus berbicara dengan Severus.

"Hara tidak menginginkan untuk kembali," Severus tersenyum lega, "tapi dia juga tidak bisa berada di sini."

Severus tampak terkejut, "Albus, dia bisa tinggal-"

"Dia tidak bisa tinggal denganmu, Sev. Itu berbahaya untuknya."

"Tapi kenapa, Albus?" Severus jelas tidak terima.

Albus menghela nafas, "Dengarkan aku, Sev. Yang sebenarnya membuat Voldemort tidak bisa menyerang mereka pada malam itu adalah Hara."

Kebenaran itu terlalu mengejutkan.

••

Seminggu setelah Hara menghilang. Orang-orang mulai beranggapan bahwa Harianna Lily Potter sudah meninggal. Maka, upacara penghormatan bagi Hara dilakukan. Walaupun orang-orang tidak pernah melihat Hara.

Harry tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Dia tetap yakin kalau adiknya masih hidup dan suatu saat akan kembali padanya.

Sejak menghilangnya Hara, James dan Lily mulai memperhatikan Harry. Tapi, Harry sama sekali tidak peduli. Dalam diri Harry, dia membenci siapapun yang sudah menyakiti adiknya. Nalurinya sebagai seorang kakak merasa tidak terima.

Baginya, ayah, ibu dan kakak perempuannya sudah menyakiti adik tersayangnya. Baginya, mereka tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan rasa hormatnya. Baginya, mereka tidak pantas mendapat rasa sayang dari Hara!

Saat upacara berlangsung, Harry berteriak di depan semua orang.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

Semua perhatian teralih padanya, James dan Lily segera menghampiri Harry.

"Harry, ada apa?" Lily bertanya.

"Hentikan semua ini! HENTIKAN!"

Sirius ikut menghampiri Harry, "Harry, kita tahu kalau kau sedih dengan kematian-"

"HARA BELUM MATI!"

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tercekat. Siapapun yang menatap mata emerald Harry pasti dapat melihat kilatan kemarahan di sana.

"Kalau memang dia mati, KALIAN YANG SUDAH MEMBUNUHNYA!" Harry mengepalkan tangannya, "Jadi, jangan habiskan tenaga kalian untuk pura-pura peduli padanya."

James dan Lily pikir, Harry hanya tertekan dengan kematian Hara. Sementara Harrietta terpaku di tempatnya.

Harry meninggalkan ruangan yang sunyi karena perbuatannya.

••

Di dalam hati, Severus tidak rela dengan perginya Hara. Tapi untuk keselamatan Hara, akhirnya dia menyetujuinya.

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu, Severus. Kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi saat dia masuk Hogwarts."

Severus mengangguk, walaupun tetap merasa tidak rela. Bagaimanapun juga, ia menyayangi Hara seperti putrinya sendiri. Melihat senyuman Hara saat tinggal bersamanya seperti membawa kepuasan tersendiri.

Tapi sekali lagi, keselamatan Hara lebih penting dari pada keinginan egoisnya. Apalagi setelah mendengar pernyataan Dumbledore.

Sekarang, dia hanya bisa berharap dan menunggu. Semoga tiga tahun segera tiba.

Lost Sister

.

.

.

*TBC*

A/N :

Chapter 3!!

Terimakasih yang sudah nunggu cerita ini. Juga yang meluangkan waktu untuk review.

Love

Chocholate Caramel


	5. 4 Three Years Later

Hari ini, 31 Juli. Di kediaman Potter, dua orang anak dari keluarga itu mendapat surat dari Hogwarts dihari ulang tahun mereka yang ke-11.

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis yang masih berada dalam balutan selimut merasa terganggu saat seseorang menggedor pintu kamarnya.

"Hara! Ayo bangun! Hara!"

"Ck!" Hara berdecak sebal dan merapatkan selimutnya.

"HARA!!!"

Dengan geram, akhirnya Hara turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Ada apa sih, Natsumi!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Natsumi menarik tangan Hara. Memaksa Hara untuk mengikutinya menuju ruang utama. Di sana, teman-temannya yang lain sudah menunggu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hara yang kebingungan.

"Happy Birthday, Hara!"

"Ka-kalian mengingatnya?" Pertanyaan Hara di jawab anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Hara tersenyum. Ya, ini hari ulang tahunnya.

" _Nee_ , Hara." Natsuki, salah satu teman Hara memanggil.

Hara menoleh, " _Nani_?"

"Kau dapat surat," ucap Natsuki, "surat yang sama, dengan yang kami dapat."

"Eh?"

Lost Sister

Chapter 4 : Three Years Later

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

Story by ChocholateCaramel

Warning : OOC(s), OC(s), Twin Harry, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Tok ... tok ... tok

Severus bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan topi sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Permisi, sir. Apa anda masih mengingat saya?"

Severus seperti pernah mendengar suara itu. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sangat manis. Severus tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa kau mengingatku, dad?"

Reflek, Severus memeluknya. "Hara ...?"

Hara membalas pelukan Severus, "Aku di sini, dad."

Setelah acada reuni dadakan itu, Hara merengek ingin pergi ke Diagon Alley. Tentu saja, Severus tidak dapat menolaknya. Mereka pergi ke Diagon Alley dengan menggunakan jaringan Floo. Tapi Severus lupa, kalau Hara tidak mengetahui cara memakainya.

"Dad, bagaimana cara menggunakannya? Lalu ini bubuk apa?"

Severus tertawa saat mendengarnya dan langsung diprotes oleh Hara. "Dad!"

"Ah, iya baik. Pertama, kau harus menaburkan bubuk ini pada api yang menyala." Hara menangguk.

"Lalu melangkahlah pada apinya dan katakan tempat yang ingin kau tuju. Ingat, kau mengucapkannya dengan jelas! Juga tutup matamu dan jangan buru-buru keluar juga." Hara mengangguk.

"Baik Hara, ikuti aku."

Severus masuk ke dalam kobaran api yang sewarna dengan matanya. Mengucapkan kata Diagon Alley dengan lantang lalu mengilang.

"Uh ... oke, aku bisa melakukannya."

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menaburkan bubuk berwarna keperakan dan melangkah masuk kedalamnya.

"Diagon Alley!" Hara mengucapkannya dengan lantang.

Hara merasakan dirinya tersedot kedalam lubang hitam yang besar sekali. Kepalanya terasa pusing, lalu tiba-tiba dirinya keluar dari perapian dan hampir terjatuh. Untung saja Severus segera menangkapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hara menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

Mereka mulai berkeliling. Hara bertanya, "Apa dad juga mencari sesuatu? Aku bisa melanjutkan ini sendiri."

"Kau yakin?" Severus bertanya untuk meyakinkan.

Hara mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Severus berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu kita bertemu di depan perapian tadi. Kau ingat jalannya 'kan?"

Hara mengangguk. Setelah Severus melangkah menjauh, Hara berbalik. Memandang sekeliling dan menghela nafas, "Ternyata tempat ini luas sekali."

"Hei kau! Jangan lupakan kalau kau masih punya aku di sini!"

Suara itu tidak berasal dari sebelahnya, tapi berasal dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Yang bicara adalah Orivia, makhluk yang sudah terikat dengan Hara. Selama ini, Orivia yang sudah membantunya. Secara tidak langsung tentu saja.

"Gomen, Ori. Kau bisa membantuku menemukan toko yang menjual barang yang aku perlukan?" Hara menjawab dalam pikirannya.

Orivia membalas, "Jangan remehkan aku Hara!"

Hara mulai melangkah, "Haik haik, jadi kita harus kemana sekarang?"

"Apa yang kau butuhkan sekarang?" Oriva bertanya.

"Kurasa, seragam terlebih dahulu."

Oriva bicara lagi, "Baik, kita akan pergi ke toko Madam Malkin. Lurus kedepan lalu belok kanan."

Mengikuti arahan Orivia, Hara sampai di depan toko Madam Malkin. Dirinya sedikit gugup.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Kau sudah sering berhadapan dengan banyak orang, untuk apa kau gugup sekarang?"

Hara memutar bola matanya, "Diamlah Ori!"

Akhirnya, Hara melangkah masuk. Dia menjumpai seorang wanita bertubuh pendek gemuk dan penuh senyum.

"Hogwarts, nak?" Madam Malkin bertanya sebelum Hara sempat bersuara.

"Banyak yang ke sini, sekarang malah ada satu yang sedang ngepas."

Di bagian belakang toko, seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajah runcing pucat berdiri di atas bangku pendek kecil, sementara ada penyihir kedua yang melipat jubah hitam panjangnya dan menyematnya dengan jarum pentul.

Madam Malkin menyuruh Hara berdiri di atas bangku di sebelahnya, memasukkan jubah panjang melewati kepalanya, dan mulai menyematnya sampai panjangnya pas.

Tapi tunggu, Hara seperti mengenal anak laki-laki itu. Wajah runcing pucat ... jangan-jangan dia Draco Malfoy?! Oh, ini akan jadi masalah besar.

"Bertemu teman lama, eh?" Untuk saat ini, ingin rasanya bagi Hara untuk membekap mulut Orivia.

"Diam kau!"

Selama proses itu, Hara tahu kalau Draco memperhatikannya. Hara berharap ini segera berakhir dan ia akan kabur dari sana. Akhirnya setelah kematian yang panjang itu, Madam Malkin berbicara, "Sudah selesai, nak."

Hara langsung melompat turun dan berbegas pergi. Sayangnya, ada orang yang menahan tangannya. Dengan takut-takut, Hara menoleh ke belakang.

Dugaan nya tidak meleset. Saat ini, Draco sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Maaf?" Hara berharap Draco melepaskan pengangan pada tangannya.

Tanpa melepaskan cengkeraman pada lengan Hara, Draco berbicara, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Hara menggeleng, bagaimanapun juga tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui identitas aslinya. Mengingat semua orang mengira bahwa Harianna Potter sudah mati.

"Begitukah? Lalu siapa namamu?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Ha-" Hampir saja Hara menyebut nama aslinya kalau Orivia tidak mengingatkannya.

"Jangan bodoh, Hara! Ingat nama samaran yang sudah kau siapkan!"

"Hara," Draco tampak tercekat, "Kobayashi Hara."

Raut kecewa tersirat dalam wajah Draco yang dingin. dalam hati, Hara merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, Draco adalah sahabat yang sangat dia rindukan.

Perlahan, Draco melepas cengkeramannya. "Kalau begitu, namaku Draco Malfoy."

Hara menanggapinya dengan mengangguk. Draco beranjak pergi, "Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts, Hara."

Hara dapat bernafas lega. Akhirnya, Hara melanjutkan acaranya. Mulai membeli buku-buku yang diperlukan dan barang-barang lain. tinggal sati yang belum dia beli, tongkat.

"Nee, Ori? Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ori.

Hara menjelaskan, "Dalam surat ini terlulis bahwa semua murid boleh membawa burung hantu atau kucing atau kodok. Jelas aku tidak ingin membeli hewan, jadi kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi salah satunya saja?"

"Kurasa itu ide bagus, aku juga ingin melihat keadaan di luar."

Hara melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toko Ollivanders. Toko ini sempit dan kumuh. Suara bel berdenting terdengar saat Hara memasuki toko.

Nafasnya tercekat, melihat sosok yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Hara sangat mengingatnya.

"Selamat sore, nak. Tidak keberatan menunggu sebentar?" Hara yakin yang bertanya adalah Mr Ollivander.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh saat Hara mengangguk. Hara sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya. Dan tanpa sadar dia bergumam.

"Kakak ..."

••

Di kediaman Potter, James dan Lily sibuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk kedua anak mereka yang tersisa. Harrietta yang tampak antusias dan Harry yang tidak peduli. Seminggu setelah mereka mendapat surat dari Hogwarts, hari ini mereka berencana untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley yang selalu ramai, James dan Lily membiarkan mereka untuk membeli perlengkapan secara terpisah.

"Kami tunggu di sini, oke?"

Harrietta mengangguk dengan bersemangat, dan Harry hanya mengangguk singkat dan berlalu pergi. Sejak kepergian Hara, Harry menjadi sangat pendiam dan irit bicara saat bersama keluarganya.

Tempat pertama yang dia tuju adalah toko Ollivanders. Dia sangat ingin segera mendapatkan tongkatnya sendiri.

"Selamat sore," terdengar suara lembut. Harry melonjak.

Seorang laki-laki tua berdiri di hadapan mereka. Matanya yang lebar dan pucat, bercahaya bagai bulan di dalam toko yang suram itu.

"Halo," kata Harry salah tingkah.

"Ah ya," kata laki-laki itu. "Harry Potter, aku turut sedih dengan kepergian adikmu."

Harry tersenyum miris.

"Matamu mirip mata ibumu. Rasanya baru kemarin dia di sini, membeli tongkat pertamanya. Dua puluh lima setengah senti, mendesir jika digerakkan, terbuat dari dahan dedalu. Tongkat bagus untuk menyihir."

Mr Ollivander mendekati Harry. Harry berharap dia berkedip. Matanya yang keperakan itu agak mengerikan.

"Ayahmu, sebaliknya, lebih suka tongkat mahogani. Dua puluh tujuh setengah senti. Lentur. Sakti dan cocok sekali untuk transfigurasi. Yah, tadi kubilang ayahmu lebih suka tongkat itu, sebetulnya tongkatnyalah yang memilih si penyihir tentu saja."

Mr Ollivander sudah dekat sekali, sehingga hidungnya dan hidung Harry nyaris bersentuhan. Harry bisa melihat bayangan dirinya di dalam mata berkabut itu.

"Nah, Mr Potter. Coba kita lihat." Dia menarik keluar meteran panjang dengan tanda-tanda perak dari dalam kantongnya.

"Tangan mana tangan pemegang tongkatmu?"

"Er ... tangan kanan," kata Harry.

"Julurkan tanganmu. Bagus." Dia mengukur Harry dari bahu ke jari, kemudian pergelangan tangan ke siku, bahu ke lantai, lulut ke ketiak, dan sekeliling kepalanya.

Lalu dia mendengar bunyi lonceng. Tanda bahwa ada yang masuk. Mr Ollivander menyapanya dengan hangat.

"Selamat sore, nak. Tidak keberatan kalau menunggu sebentar?"

Harry menoleh dan melihat gadis itu mengangguk. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Harry seperti mengenali suari kecoklatan itu.

Walaupun lirih, Harry dapat mendengar gumamam kecil.

"Kakak ..."

Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

Lost Sister

.

.

.

*TBC*

A/N :

Chapter 4!!

Hara ketemu Harry ciee. Terimakasih untuk sudah review.

Love

Chocholate Caramel


	6. 5 Hara?

"Nah, Mr Potter. Coba kita lihat."

Mr Ollivander menarik keluar meteran panjang dengan tanda-tanda perak dari dalam kantongnya.

"Tangan mana tangan pemegang tongkatmu?"

"Er ... tangan kanan," kata Harry.

"Julurkan tanganmu. Bagus." Dia mengukur Harry dari bahu ke jari, kemudian pergelangan tangan ke siku, bahu ke lantai, lulut ke ketiak, dan sekeliling kepalanya. Hara memperhatikan dari tempat duduknya.

Sementara mengukur, dia berkata, "Semua tongkat Ollivander punya intisari kegaiban, Mr Potter. Kami menggunakan rambut unicorn, bulu ekor burung phoenix, dan nadi jantung naga. Tak ada dua tongkat Ollivander yang sama. Seperti halnya tak ada dua unicorn, naga atau phoenix yang persis sama. Dan tentu saja kau tak akan mendapatkan hasil baik dengan tongkat penyihir lain."

Harry dan Hara mendadak menyadari bahwa meteran yang sedang mengukur jarak antara kedua lubang hidung Harry, mengukur sendiri. Mr Ollivander berkeliling di depan rak-rak, menurunkan kotak-kotak.

"Sudah cukup," katanya, dan meteran itu langsung terpuruk

menggunuk di lantai.

"Baik, Mr Potter, cobalah yang ini. Beechwood dan nadi jantung naga. Dua puluh dua setengah

senti. Bagus dan fleksibel. Ambil dan cobalah menggoyangkannya."

Harry meraih tongkat itu dan

menggoyangkannya sedikit, tetapi Mr Ollivander langsung

merebutnya.

"Mapel dan bulu phoenix. Tujuh belas setengah senti. Sabetannya oke. Cobalah ..." Harry mencoba, tapi baru saja dia mengangkatnya, tongkat itu juga direbut balik oleh Mr Ollivander.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini, eboni dan rambut unicorn, dua puluh satu seperempat, elastis. Ayo, ayo, coba yang ini."

Harry mencobanya. Dan mencoba yang lain. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dinantikan Mr Ollivander. Tumpukan tongkat yang sudah dicoba menggunung makin lama makin tinggi di atas kursi kurus, tetapi semakin banyak tongkat yang diambilnya dari rak, semakin senang tampaknya Mr Ollivander.

Sementara Hara mulai merasa bosan di tempat duduknya.

"Tampaknya, kakakmu belum juga menemukan tongkatnya." Orivia berbicara.

"Pembeli pemilih, eh? Jangan khawatir, kita akan menemukan tongkat yang pas di sini. Bagaimana kalau ini, kombinasi yang tidak biasa dari sycamore dan bulu ekor augurey, dua puluh dua setengah centi, bagus dan lentur."

Harry mengambil tongkat itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat tongkat itu terlepas dari tangannya. Tongkat itu terjatuh di dekat Hara berada. Hara bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tingkat itu. Mendadak jari-jari Hara terasa

hangat.

"Nak, coba gerakkan tongkat yang kau pegang."

Hara menurut saja, walaupun dia tidak mengerti untuk apa. Diangkatnya tongkat ke atas kepala, diayunkannya ke bawah di udara berdebu, dan semburat bunga api berwarna hijau dan

keemasan meluncur dari ujungnya seperti kembang api,

membuat bayang-bayang yang menari-nari di dinding.

"Oh, bravo! Nak, kau sudah menemukan tongkatmu."

"Eh?"

 **Lost Sister**

 **Chapter 5 : Hara?**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

 **Harry Potter J.K Rowling**

 **Story by ChocholateCaramel**

 **Warning : OOC(s), OC(s), Twin Harry, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading**

"Eh?"

Harry tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kenapa jadi kamu yang menemukan lebih dulu ya?"

Hara menoleh kearah Harry, "Sumimasen."

Harry terlihat cengo mendengarnya, Hara tertawa kecil saat menyadari kalau Harry tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Maaf, maaf."

Mr Ollivander kembali berbicara, "Nah, nak. Kurasa kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari."

Hara tersenyum, "Maaf Mr Ollivander, tapi rasanya tidak adil jika saya pergi terlebih dahulu."

Hara menoleh kepada Harry, "Jadi, saya akan tetap di sini sampai Mr Potter menemukan tongkat yang cocok untuknya."

Akhirnya, acara mencoba tongkat berlanjut lagi. Sekarang, Hara tidak sebosan tadi. Setidaknya, rasa rindunya itu terobati dengan berbicara sebentar dengan sang kakak. Hara sendiri juga heran, kenapa sejak tadi kakaknya itu belum juga menemukan tongkat yang cocok.

"Nak, cobalah yang satu ini. Kombinasi yang sangat tidak biasa, holly dan bulu

phoenix, dua puluh tujuh setengah senti, bagus dan lentur."

Harry mengambil tongkat itu dan mengayunkannya, muncul cahaya berwarna merah keemasan. Cahaya yang amat indah.

"Kirei." Hara bergumam takjub.

"Bravo! Akhirnya kau menemukan tongkatmu juga, Mr Potter. Sungguh bagus ... dan aneh sekali."

"Maaf?" Harry bingung mendengarnya, "Tapi apa yang aneh?"

Mr Ollivander membungkus tongkat Harry dan Hara. Lalu menatap Harry dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku ingat semua tongkat yang pernah kujual, Mr Potter. Satu per satu. Kebetulan phoenix yang bulu ekornya ada di tongkatmu, menghasilkan satu bulu lagi, hanya satu. Sungguh aneh sekali kau ditakdirkan menjadi pemilik tongkat ini, sementara saudaranya, saudaranyalah yang memberi kakakmu bekas luka itu."

Harry menelan ludah sementara Hara terlihat murung.

"Ya, tiga puluh tiga setengah senti. Yew. Sungguh aneh hal-hal semacam ini terjadi. Tongkat yang memilih penyihir, ingat. Kurasa kami harus mengharap kau melakukan hal-hal luar biasa, Mr Potter. Lagi pula, Dia yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut melakukan hal-hal luar biasa mengerikan, ya, tapi luar

biasa."

Harry bergidik. Dia tak yakin apakah dia sangat menyukai Mr Ollivander. Harry membayar tujuh Galleon emas untuk tongkatnya, Hara membayar delapan Galleon emas untuk tongkatnya dan Mr Ollivander membungkuk, mengantar mereka meninggalkan tokonya.

Hara dan Harry berjalan bersama. Dalam hati, Hara berteriak senang. Sangat dia rindukan berjalan bersama kakaknya, dulu kakaknya akan menggandeng tangannya. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin untuk sekarang. Bisa berjalan bersama saja sudah membuatnya terlampau senang.

"Kamu tadi bicara bahasa Jepang 'kan?"

Hara mengangguk. Harry tersenyum miris dan itu membuat Hara heran. "Ada apa?" tanya Hara.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Hanya saja, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa itu?"

"Adikku. Adikku satu-satunya," jawab Harry.

Hara terdiam mendengarnya, dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud kakaknya itu. Sudah pasti, dirinya.

"Dia sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau Jepang."

"Oh ... lalu di mana adikmu sekarang?" Rasanya aneh menanyakan hal ini.

"Dia tidak ada di sini. Semua mengira dia sudah tiada," ucap Harry, "tapi aku yakin dia baik-baik saja."

Pandangan Harry terarah pada langit yang membentang luas, "Suatu saat, dia pasti akan kembali padaku. Aku akan bisa melihat senyum dan tawanya lagi."

Hara terdiam sesaat, "Tentu saja, adikmu pasti akan kembali padamu. Aku yakin itu."

Ya, aku yakin itu.

Harry tersenyum pada Hara, "Oh iya, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Eh, benar juga. Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Kobayashi Hara desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!"

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Salam kenal. Aku Kobayashi Hara. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Hara menjelaskan.

"Ah iya, Kobayashi itu nama marga ku," tambah Hara.

"Kau seorang mugglebron?" tanya Harry.

Hara tampak berfikir sebentar, "Seperti bukan. Setahuku, kedua orang tua kandungku adalah seorang penyihir."

Harry tersenyum singkat, "Begitu ya, aku sendiri adalah seorang halfblood."

Melihat Hara yang terlihat bingung, Harry tertawa. "Halfblood itu adalah penyihir yang salah satu orang tuanya adalah pureblood dan satunya lagi adalah mugglebron atau muggle."

Hara mangut-mangut mendengarnya.

"Nah, Hara. Apa kau sudah membeli semuanya?" Hara mengangguk.

"Tidak berniat membeli hewan peliharaan?" tanya Harry lagi.

Hara menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sudah punya sendiri."

Mereka berhenti di depan salah satu toko. "Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku. Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts nanti!"

Harry melambaikan tangan dan Hara juga melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa ... kakak."

Draco berjalan di tengah keramaian Diagon Alley bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tapi pikirannya tidak ada di sini, melainkan kembali saat dia bertemu gadis di toko Madam Malkin.

Padahal dirinya sangat yakin bahwa gadis yang dia temui tadi adalah Hara. Hara, sahabatnya. Atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja?

"Ada apa, son?" Narcissa heran melihat Draco yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Draco yang kembali sadar hanya menggeleng, "Tidak mom."

Saat berjalan, Draco menyadari sepasang mata memperhatikannya. Mungkin kedua orang tuanya tidak menyadari, tapi Draco tahu. Orang itu adalah Harrietta Potter.

Draco tidak pernah mau menatap Harrietta, mengingat bahwa Hara dikucilkan karena Harrietta. Tapi sejauh ini, hubungan Draco dan Harry baik-baik saja. Sama seperti dulu, mereka bersahabat.

Apalagi, Harry adalah satu-satunya Potter yang sangat menyayangi Hara. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagi Draco untuk bersikap dingin padanya.

Juga, Harry adalah satu-satunya orang yang percaya bahwa Hara masih hidup. Selain Draco tentu saja. Draco berlalu begitu saja, melewati Harrietta dan menganggapnya tidak ada.

Lalu, Draco bertemu dengan Harry. Tampaknya, Harry sedang merasa senang. Draco lupa, kapan terakhir kali dia melihat Harry merasa senang? Dia juga melupakan kapan terakhir kali dia benar-benar merasa senang.

"Hallo, Harry? Sedang membeli perlengkapan juga?" sapa Narcissa.

Harry tersenyum, "Yes, aunt Cissa."

Narcissa beralih pada Draco, "Son, tunggulah di sini bersama Harry."

Draco mengangguk.

Setelah Narcissa sudah menghilang di balik kerumunan, Draco menatap Harry dengan heran.

"Tumben kau terlihat senang, Harry?"

Harry tersenyum kecil, "Entahlah."

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang ada di depan toko. Harry berbicara lagi, "Rasanya, aku baru saja bertemu lagi dengan Hara."

"Eh?" Draco menatap Harry tak percaya.

"Sayangnya, dia bukan Harianna. Dia adalah Kobayashi Hara," Harry tersenyum miris, "walau begitu, mereka punya kemiripan yang amat banyak."

"Dia punya mata emerald seperti milik Hara."

"Dia punya rambut kecoklatan yang mirip dengan Hara," Harry menerawang, "jika Hara ada di sini, mungkin rambutnya akan sepanjang itu."

Draco ikut tersenyum mengingat Hara, "Benar juga, Hara sangat menyayangi rambutnya itu. Bisa dipastikan dia tidak mau memotong rambutnya."

"Kau tahu banyak tentangnya, ya?"

"Ya," ucap Draco, "tadi aku juga bertemu dengan gadis bernama Kobayashi Hara."

Harry tampak terkejut, "Benarkah?"

Draco mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku bertemu dengannya di toko Madam Malkin."

"Aku pikir dia adalah Hara, Harianna. Kecewa juga saat tahu kalau dia bukan Hara yang kita cari."

"Hei, Draco." Draco menoleh, "Apa?"

"Apa menurutmu Hara benar-benar sudah pergi?"

"Aku tidak suka pertanyaanmu itu, Harry. Tapi aku yakin, dia hanya sedang bersembunyi. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menampilkan dirinya lagi."

Hara tidak percaya ada tempat di Diagon Alley yang tidak ramai, bahkan terlampau sepi. Tapi, itu kesempatan baginya untuk mengeluarkan Orivia. Sejak tadi, Orivia sudah berubah menjadi kucing dan burung hantu dalam berbagai jenis dan warna.

Hara memutar bola matanya, "Ayolah, Ori! Pilih salah satu saja!"

Sementara itu, Orivia tidak mendengarkan Hara. Sibuk berganti terus-menerus sampai membuat Hara pusing melihatnya. Jika di hitung, mereka sudah ada di sini lebih dari 30 menit.

"Oke! Kurasa aku sudah siap!"

Hara menatap Orivia, "Err ...?"

"Kenapa?"

Hara menggeleng, "Tidak. Ayo pergi dari sini."

 **Lost Sister**

 ***TBC***

A/N :

Chapter 5!!

Terimakasih yang sudah mau review.

Love

Chocholate Caramel


	7. 6 Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat

Sebenarnya, Orivia berubah jadi apa? Setelah semua jenis kucing dan burung hantu dia coba, akhirnya dia berubah menjadi kucing dengan bulu kecoklatan dan warna mata emerald.

"Dad!" Hara berlari menghampiri Severus.

"Kau memilih kucing untuk kau bawa?" tanya Severus.

Hara mengangguk, "Tentu saja, apa ada masalah?"

Severus menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja ... kenapa kucing itu mirip sekali denganmu?"

Nah, itu dia yang membuat Hara heran. Kenapa juga Orivia memilih kucing dengan bulu yang sama dengan warna rambutnya dan memilik mata emerald sepertinya?

"Err ... hanya kebetulan saja, ku rasa."

Severus mengangguk paham, melihat Hara tersenyum itu sudah cukup baginya. Merekapun meninggalkan Diagon Alley.

 **Lost Sister**

 **Chapter 6 : Peron** **Sembilan Tiga Perempat**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

 **Harry Potter J.K Rowling**

 **Story by ChocholateCaramel**

 **Warning : OOC(s), OC(s), Twin Harry, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading**

"Kau yakin?"

Hara mengangguk dengan yakin, mencoba mengusir kecemasan pria di hadapannya ini. Walaupun Hara mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja, Severus tetap akan khawatir. Hara menghela napas, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, dad. Kau bisa menungguku di Hogwarts."

Akhirnya Severus mengalah, mengangguk dan berpesan, "Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau tahu cara masuk ke peronnya bukan?"

"Iya dad, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas." Mendengar jawaban Hara, Severus kembali menghela napas dan akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Hara.

Hara tersenyum, melambaikan tangan pada Severus yang berjalan menjauh, walaupun dirinya masih sesekali menoleh ke arah Hara. Setelah Severus tidak terlihat lagi, Hara membalikkan badannya. Dia bergumam, "Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat."

Saat Hara kebingungan dengan letak peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat, dia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang bicara dengan anak-anak.

"... penuh dengan muggle, tentu saja."

Hara langsung membalik. Yang bersuara seorang wanita gemuk, bicara kepada empat anak laki-laki, semua dengan rambut merah manyala. Masing-masing mendorong koper seperti milik Hara di depan mereka dan mereka punya burung hantu.

Dengan jantung berdegup keras Hara mendorong trolinya mengikuti mereka, berharap keberuntungan di pihaknya. Mereka berhenti, dia ikut berhenti, cukup dekat untuk mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"Peron berapa?" tanya ibu anak-anak itu.

"Sembilan tiga perempat!" Terdengar suara nyaring anak perempuan, juga berambut

merah, yang menggandeng tangannya. Hara menduga gadis itu lebih muda darinya.

"Mum, apakah aku tidak boleh ..." Nada bicaranya terdengar merengek.

"Kau belum cukup umur, Ginny sekarang diam dulu. Baiklah, Percy, kau duluan yang masuk."

Anak yang kelihatannya paling tua berjalan menuju peron sembilan dan sepuluh. Hara mengawasi, bertahan tidak berkedip, takut kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak dilihatnya tetapi pas ketika anak itu tiba di pembatas antara peron, serombongan besar turis lewat di depannya dan ketika ransel terakhir sudah menyingkir, si anak sudah lenyap.Hara kesal karenanya.

Dia memang mengetahui cara masuk ke peron, hanya saja dia belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung.

"Fred, kau berikutnya," si wanita gemuk berkata.

"Aku bukan Fred, aku George," kata si anak. "Astaga, Mum! Katanya ibu kami, masa tidak bisa membedakan bahwa aku George?"

"Sori, George."

"Cuma bergurau, aku Fred," kata si anak, lalu langsung pergi.

Kembarannya berteriak agar dia bergegas, dan pastilah dia bergegas, karena sedetik

kemudian dia sudah lenyap. Sekarang saudara ketiga berjalan cepat menuju ke palang rintangan tiket, dia nyaris

sampai dan mendadak, dia lenyap.

"Maaf," ucap Hara kepada si wanita gemuk.

"Halo, Nak," katanya. "Baru pertama kali ke Hogwarts, ya?

Ron juga baru." Dia menunjuk anak laki-lakinya yang terakhir dan termuda. Dia kurus dan jangkung, dengan bintik-bintik di mukanya, kaki tangan besar, dan hidung panjang. Hara tersenyum pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya," kata Hara. "Masalahnya, saya tidak tahu di mana ..."

"Di mana peronnya?" tanyanya ramah, dan Hara mengangguk.

"Jangan khawatir," katanya. "Peronnya ada di sana. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah berjalan saja, menembus palang rintangan antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh. Jangan berhenti dan jangan takut kau akan menabraknya, ini yang paling penting. Paling baik melakukannya setengah berlari, kalau kau cemas. Ayo, masuklah sekarang, sebelum Ron."

"Er, baiklah," kata Hara. Hara memutar trolinya dan memandang palang rintangan. Kelihatannya kuat sekali. Dia mulai berjalan ke arah palang. Berkali-kali dia tersenggol orang-orang yang berjalan ke peron sembilan dan sepuluh.

Hara berjalan semakin cepat. Har membungkuk di atas trolinya, dia berlari. Palang semakin lama semakin dekat, dia tak akan bisa berhenti. Troli sudah di luar kendali, tinggal tiga puluh senti lagi, dia memejamkan mata, menunggu.

Dia tidak merasakan menabrak apa-apa, masih terus berlari dan kemudian dia membuka matanya.

Kereta api berwarna merah menunggu di sebelah peron yang penuh orang. Tulisan di atasnya berbunyi Hogwarts Express, pukul 11.00. Hara menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gerbang

melengkung di tempat yang tadinya tempat boks tiket, dengan tulisan Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat. Dia telah berhasil, tentu saja itu membuatnya senang.

Orivia yang tadi tertidur, kini terbangun dan menggerutu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan sih? Itu membuatku terbangun!"

Hara tertawa kecil, "Gomen, Ori."

Ori yang dalam bentuk seekor kucing sedang berdiri di atas troli dan memandang sekeliling. Ori bertanya, "Kita berada di Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat?"

Hara mengangguk dengan antusias. Pandangannya kini memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Asap lokomotif melayang di atas kepala orang-orang yang ramai mengobrol, sementara kucing-kucing dalam berbagai warna menyusup-nyusup di antara kaki mereka. Burung-burung hantu saling bersahutan, ditingkahi suara obrolan dan derit koper-koper berat yang diseret.

Rangkaian beberapa gerbong yang di depan sudah penuh dengan anak-anak. Beberapa di antaranya menjulurkan tubuh ke luar jendela untuk mengobrol dengan keluarga mereka, yang lain berebut tempat duduk. Hara mendorong trolinya sepanjang peron, mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Dia melewati anak lakilaki berwajah bulat yang sedang berkata, "Nek, katakku hilang lagi."

"Oh, Neville." Didengarnya perempuan tua itu menghela napas. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut keriting dikerumuni serombongan anak.

"Coba kami lihat, Lee, ayo dong."

Anak itu mengangkat tutup kotak yang dipeluknya dan anak-anak yang merubungnya langsung menjerit dan berteriak-teriak ketika ada kaki panjang berbulu keluar dari kotak itu.

Hara melewati orang-orang itu, namun langkahnya terhenti. Jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, dia melihat orang-orang yang tidak asing baginya. Ori yang heran dengan berhentinya Hara kini bertanya, "Kenapa berhenti, Hara?"

Pandangan Ori mengikuti arah pandangan Hara. Di seberang sana, dia dapat melihat empat orang. Mereka keluarga Hara, keluarga kandung Hara. Seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang sedang mengantar kedua anaknya. Juga seorang anak perempuan seumuran Hara dan seorang anak laki-laki yang juga seumuran Hara.

Tiba-tiba, Ori merasa khawatir dengan Hara. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hara tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Mereka terlihat bahagia. Benar 'kan?"

Mereka bahagia tanpa diriku.

"Hara ..." Ori memandang sedih pada Hara yang kini kembali melangkah.

Hara melewati orang-orang yang berdesakan sampai dia tiba di gerbong kosong hampir di ujung kereta. Mula-mula dinaikkannya Ori, kemudian dia mulai mengangkat dan mendorong kopernya lewat pintu kereta. Dicobanya mengangkatnya melewati undakan, tetapi dia nyaris tak bisa mengangkat salah satu ujungnya dan dua kali koper itu menjatuhi kakinya. Sakit sekali.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Ya, tolong dong," jawab Hara terengah. Dia tidak menyadari siapa orang yang hendak menolongnya. Dengan bantuan orang itu, koper Hara akhirnya berhasil di tempatkan di sudut gerbong.

"Terimakasih," ucap Hara tulus. Tapi, dirinya merasa beku setelah melihat siapa yang menolongnya. Tanpa sadar, dia berkata, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco tersenyum mendengar orang di hadapannya menyebut namanya. "Kita bertemu lagi ya, Kobayashi Hara."

Hara tersenyum canggung, dia bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. Draco bertanya, "Kau sudah dapat tempat duduk?"

Hara menggeleng, "Belum."

"Bagaimana-" Ucapan Draco terhenti saat ada yang memanggil Hara.

"Hara!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hara menoleh. Tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang gadis sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Hara balas melambaikan tangan, gadis itu menghampiri Hara.

"Hara, kau dari mana saja? Yang lain sudah menunggu!" ucap gadis itu, mengabaikan keberadaan Draco saat ini. Hara mengangguk, mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku duluan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

••

"Kira-kira nanti masuk asrama mana?"

Natsuki dan Hara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Natsumi yang bertanya. Natsuki balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya penasaran saja sih. Natsuki ingin masuk ke asrama mana?" Natsuki tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab, "Mungkin Gryffindor."

Natsumi mengangguk lalu beralih menatap Hara, "Bagaimana dengan Hara?"

"Aku?" Hara bertanya memastikan, Natsumi mengangguk. Hara menghela napas, "Yang mana saja boleh, asal ada orang terdekatku yang berada di sana. Jadi aku tidak akan seperti anak hilang di asrama itu."

"Begitu ya? Kalau aku, aku ingin masuk asrama yang sama dengan Hara. Jadi dia tidak akan merasa sendirian."

"He? Bagaimana denganku?" protes Natsuki. Natsumi memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, "Memangnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Masa nanti aku sendirian!" protes Natsuki. Natsumi membalas, "Yang lain masih ada 'kan."

Hara tersenyum kecil dan bergumam, "Terserah kalian saja. Lebih baik kita pakai jubahnya sekarang!"

Setelah mereka bertiga selesai memakai jubah, terdengar pengumuman yang dikumandangkan di seluruh kereta. "Kita akan tiba di Hogwarts lima menit lagi. Silakan meninggalkan barang-barang anda di kereta. Barang-barang tersebut akan dibawa ke sekolah secara terpisah."

Kereta semakin melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Anak-anak berdesakan ke pintu dan keluar ke peron kecil gelap. Hara bergidik dalam udara malam yang dingin. Kemudian muncul lampu yang bergoyang-goyang di atas kepala anak-anak dan Harry mendengar suara. "Kelas satu!"

Wajahnya yang besar berewokan tersenyum di atas lautan kepala anak-anak. "Ayo, ikuti aku, masih ada lagi kelas satu? Hati hati melangkah. Kelas satu ikut aku!"

"Eh, dia tinggi sekali." Natsumi yang berada di sampingnya berbisik. "Kapan aku bisa setinggi itu?"

"Dalam mimpimu!" Bukan Hara yang bicara, melainkan Natsuki.

Terpeleset dan terhuyung, mereka mengikuti pria tinggi itu menyusuri jalan sempit curam. Di kanan-kiri mereka gelap sekali, sehingga Hara menduga pepohonan di situ pastilah lebat. Tak ada yang banyak bicara. Neville, si anak yang kehilangan katak, terisak satu dua kali.

"Sedetik lagi kalian akan melihat Hogwarts untuk pertama kali," pria itu yang ternyata bernama Hagrid berseru seraya menoleh, "sesudah belokan ini."

Terdengar seruan "Oooooh!" keras.

Jalan sempit itu mendadak membuka ke tepi danau besar gelap. Di atas gunung tinggi di seberang danau, jendela-jendelanya berkilau terang di bawah langit penuh bintang, bertengger kastil besar dengan banyak menara besar dan kecil.

"Satu perahu tak boleh lebih dari empat anak!" seru Hagrid, seraya menunjuk armada perahu kecil-kecil yang siap menunggu di dekat tepi danau.

"Aku ikut kalian ya?" Salah satu teman mereka, namanya Sae.

Hara, Natsumi, Sae, dan Natsuki menuju ke perahu

mereka.

"Semua sudah naik perahu?" teriak Hagrid, yang sendirian di atas satu perahu. "Baik kalau begitu ... BERANGKAT!"

 **Lost Sister**

 ***TBC***

A/N

Chapter 6!!

Maaf lama, aku habis sakit. Gomen.

Hara masuk asrama mana hayoo

Wattpad @ChocholateCaramel

Love

ChocholateCaramel


End file.
